Cleanin Out My Soul Room
by raindaughter
Summary: this is a songfic about Ryou and Yami Bakura. And its better than it sounds though its one from a hundred just like these. More songs coming!I love doing this
1. Default Chapter

**Raindaugter**: I dont own YU-GI-OH! or the song lyrics of Eminems rap song Cleanin out my closet

Im sorry if there are some punctuation marks etc. missing, Im just too lazy to type them in.

Im sure you'll get what Im trying to say anyways.

This is a half yaoi song too cause you can feel a little love between the two so keep away if ya cant take a lil shonen-tachi ai actually this is the correct way to say " Boys love " in Japanese:)

I finished it now, so plz read it! Jumps up and down!

Ryou: or Bakura: in the start of the sentence means which of the characters is currently rapping :)

Yami Bakura sings the choruses. He has a really good voice!! :)

**_  
Cleanin out my soul room_ **

_  
Ryou (sad): Have you ever had a soul in you that hated you? I have_

_Ive been beaten up as he demonstrated his power, nobody knows_

_Picket signs for his wicked crimes done in ancient times_

_Sick is the mind of the motha fucking soul thats livin behind_

_All of my emotions causin all of this commotion and my addiction_

_For him and my feelings for him_

_Tempers flarin from Yugis friends " JUST BLOW EM OFF!!! " Thats what he says_

_Not takin nothin from no one_

_Bakura (plotting) : Give em hell long as Im livin! Keep kickin ass trough my host and takin the Sennen Items_

_Leave em with a taste evil as vinegar in their mouth_

_Ryou (hopless): See, they can trigger him in me but they can never get him out. They can never figure me out!_

_Bakura: LOOK at me now, I bet ya probably SCARIN out now!_

_AINT you Yami ( Yugi ) , I make you look so RIDICULOUS now!_

_  
Bakura chorus: _

_Im sorry Hikari. I never meant to do those things_

_I never meant to lose it - and so_

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Im sorry Hikari. I never meant to do those things_

_I never meant to lose it - and so_

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Bakura: I got some skeletons in my soul room and I dont know if no one knows it_

_So before they banish me inside my Ring and close it, will I expose it?_

_Ill take you back to 5000 BC before I ever had the chance to take the world an had a killin spree_

_I was a lil boy maybe add a few or couple more months_

_Atems faggot father must of had his panties up in a bunch, cause he split!_

_I wonder if he hesitated- sacrifacin, making us die?_

_No, I DONT on a second thought, I just fuckin WISHED he would DIE!!!_

_Ryou: I look at Bakura and I couldnt picture leavin his side_

_Even if he hated me, I grit my teeth at his words n hands and try to make it work with him, at least the worlds sake_

_Bakura: I maybe made some mistakes but Im only human _

_But Im MAN enough to face them TODAY!!!_

_What I did was stupid, abusin my hikari, no doubt it was dumb, _

_But the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun_

_Cuz Ida killed em, SHIT I would have killed Ryou and Yami Yugi BOTH_

_Id like to welcome yall to the Yami Bakura Show._

_  
Bakura chorus:_

_Im sorry hikari. I never meant to beat you_

_I never meant to make you scream and plead for your life, so now _

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Im sorry hikari. I never meant to beat you_

_I never meant to make you scream and plead for your life, so now _

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Bakura: Now I would never dis my own reincarnation for power, recognition_

_Take few seconds to listen fore you think this memory's dissin_

_Put yourself in my position. Just try to envision_

_Witnessin your father explodin blood an guts in different directions_

_Screamin that the pharaohs gone get the beatin from his sons revenge when hes missin_

_Going trough agony in his system, victim of our leaders paranoia syndrome_

_My whole life I was made to believe I was worthless when I wasnt_

_Till I grew up, then I blew up!_

_It changed me. It made me evil to my stomach!_

_Wasnt it the reason you made me public enemy no. one?_

_So you could try to justify the way you treated us, huh?_

_But guess what, I got revenge on your son _

_Now that he was all alone in this world_

_Ryous never gone forgive me this but Im gonna make him get my ways_

_That's why Im leavin now! Its over! Being with him while he hated me_

_Would never give me piece, my feelings would tore me in shreds!_

_Ryou(worrying ): But what if he would leave me? He don't know I forgave him. I would seas from breathin_

_Bakura (of Atems father): See, what hurts me the most was you didn't admit you was wrong_

_Asshole, did ya song! Kept telling yourself that you was a god!_

_You selfish BITCH! I hope you Fuckin BURN in HELL for this shit!_

_Now that Ive lost my hikaris love, and though its rough_

_I have to go, theres nothing left here for me_

_I am dead. Dead to the WORLD as can BE!!!_

_( So Im leavin and this s all I wanned to say…)_

_  
Bakuras Chorus:_

_Im sorry hikari, I never meant to do those things_

_I never meant to lose it- and so_

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Im sorry hikari. I never meant to beat you _

_I never meant to make you scream and plead for your life, so now_

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Im sorry hikari. I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to make you cry, so tonight_

_Im cleanin out my soul room_

_  
Im sorry hikari. I never meant to hurt you _

_I never meant to make you cry, and tonight_

_I want to say I love you!…_


	2. Dont Speak

Raindaughter: I do not own YU-GI-OH! Or the lyrics of No Doubts song Dont Speak! 

Now I decided to make a remake of No Doubts song Dont Speak. This one tells of the feelings of my OC, that will appear in my forth-coming story, when Bakura has to leave her after the end of his journey with the pharaoh and the Sennen Items. Enjoy.....

This one is complited!!!!

**Dont Speak**

You and me

We always were together

In my soul together

Always...

I really feel

That Im losing a part of me

I cant believe this could be

The end...

It feels as though

Youre letting go

And if its real

Well, I dont want to know!

Dont speak!

I know what youre saying

So please stop explaining

Dont tell me cause it hurts!

Dont leave!

I know what youre thinking

And I know what are your reasons

Dont leave me cause it hurts!

Our memories...

Well, they were all inviting

But some things that you did were

Frightening...

As your soul leaves

Yours from mine

I hold my head in my hands

I stand and cry

Dont speak!

I know just what youre saying

So please stop explaining

Dont tell me cause it hurts!

Dont leave!

I know what youre thinking

I know what are your reasons

Dont leave me cause it hurts!

Its all ending

I gotta start facing whats coming...

You in me, I can see you leavin...really- are you?

Dont speak!

I know what youre saying

So please stop explaining

Dont tell me cause it hurts! _No, No, Noo..._

Dont sease!

From your excistance

I couldnt take losin your lovin

Dont leave me cause it hurts!

Dont tell me cause it hurts!!!

I know what youre sayin

So please stop explaining

Dont speak!

Dont speak!

Dont leave!

_Oh please!_

I know what youre thinkin

And I dont need youre reasons

I know Youre good

I know Youre good

I know Youre good now

Oh, la la la la lah, La la la la lah

Stand by my side, darlin,

Dont tell me cause it hurts...

Hush hush darlin, hush hush darlin

Hush hush dont tell me cause it hurts...


End file.
